Creepypasta
Overview The Creepypastas are shorts (or long) histories of horror spreaded in the internet. The term "Creepypasta" derivates from two words: "Creepy" (Something scary) and "Paste" (Derived from Copy Paste, a term that refers to when a text is copied and pasted from one site to another). Normally, these stories can be found in wikis addressed to them, forums, blogs or other sites on the Internet. The objective of these stories is to frighten, cause intrigue or a feeling of concern / emptiness in people who come to read these stories that, by their great recognition, can become urban legends. The stories presented in the creepypastas range from real-life events, cursed video games, lost episodes of television series, or stories created to entertain in which a particular character is presented. Commonly the creepypastas are in a written format, but there are times when this format can lead to making a narrated video, which tells as if it were an audiobook the written stories of the creepypastas, although there are cases in which the same creators of these videos create their own stories as a creepypasta. In this page, the profiles of those characters that are related to this type of stories will be compiled. Power of the Verse The power of this verse varies too much. The majority of characters are between tier 10 to tier 9, and almost always demonstrate achievements ranging from athlete level to street level, and in some cases to wall level. However, you can see that there are characters that far exceed the aforementioned level, since there are characters from town level, to a planetary level, from stellar level to higher as an universal level to multiversal+. Likewise several characters of the verse has a remarkable speed, there are characters on superhuman speed and at extreme levels we find infinite or immeasurable speed. However, the highlight of the verse are the hax's. The powers that the characters possess are very varied and interesting. Among the most basic we can find powers such as manipulating minds or creating illusions, such as having a higher level of stealth mastery. Among the more advanced powers we find characters that can manipulate souls and remove them with a simple touch, as well as cause terrible nightmares in those who are affected by the character in question, or we also find powers like altering the climate of a whole town at will, or appear things from nothing and manipulate the matter. About the powers that are already above the aforementioned, we can find more variety. There are characters that can create universes of a simple thought, as well as characters capable of manipulating the reality of infinite planes. We also have other characters that can bring chaos with their mere presence and remove/devour the souls of those close to it, and characters capable of manipulating destiny and controlling an infinite number of multiverses with their power. Other characters can exist on a dimensional plane superior to ours and be omnipresent on a large scale. And it should be noted that in most cases this type of powers gives them a great advantage over the enemy and even give them an instant victory over their victims, since in most cases the skills can ignore the conventional durability. Supporters and Opponents Supporters Azh'Voroph, the Crypt Lord Mr. Bambu HeadlessKramerGeoff777 MLPlover2011 Withersoul 235 Goosethehonker Walker21232123 Gewsbumpz dude Opponents Neutral Paulo.junior.969 Papyrus2345 Character Profiles 'Celestial Beings & Demons' mira ese potencial alm.png|The Supreme Judge|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Supreme_Judge El huevito del diosito xdd.jpg|God|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/God_(An_Egg) que feo diosito.jpg|The Dead God|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Dead_God el vato estrelliteron alm.jpg|Starman|link=Starman otro angel homoluis.jpg|The Fallens|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Fallens Theabstergoman.jpg|The Abstergo Man|link=The Abstergo Man Langosta juanker.png|Red|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Red_(Creepypasta) Niños las drogas son malas.jpg|Rap Rat|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Rap_Rat Ayam gut jir dijo el dibe.jpg|Devi|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Devi Sep, sigue siendo el besto boi.png|Solomon|link=Solomon (NES Godzilla) jaja foto pal face.jpg|Tails Doll|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Tails_Doll_(Creepypasta) Bubby2.jpg|Bubby The Clown|link=Bubby The Clown Extradimensional Beings el chaos recoloreado crawleante caotico xddd.jpg|Zalgo|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Zalgo Putoese.jpg|Sonic.exe|link=Sonic.exe biblioteca kun.jpg|The Chronokeeper|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Chronokeeper el jaitos interminable.jpg|The Endless Black|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Endless_Black venecos brujos de otro mundo alm.jpg|Mr. Friendly|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Mr._Friendly el conchesumare que se come los completos.jpg|The Name Eater|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Name_Eater huevadas tetradimensionales.jpg|Crystals|link=Crystals (Creepypasta) 'Undeads' Potente waifu.jpg|Ani|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Ani Io dunt jaf dun dat dijo el benedicto.jpg|BEN Drowned|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/BEN_Drowned Jaja maté a herobrine LA BATALLA YA A EMPEZADO EN UN MUND MUY CUADRADO.jpg|Herobrine|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Herobrine F to pay respect.jpg|Roy Terrance|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Roy_Terrance Ulala eyeeye xd.jpg|The Seer|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Seer el unico y detergente ekisD.jpg|Magic Phantom|link=Magic Phantom gut zombiwaifu.jpg|Nurse Ann|link=Nurse Ann pobre cosita fea omo.jpg|Herbert Solomon|link=Herbert Solomon 'Humans' O o f wapito xd.jpg|Mr. Welldone|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Mr._Welldone File:B1BF6E6F-8BE5-4B52-889C-DB786E5BE676.jpeg|Entity 303|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Entity_303 El choff tequila.jpg|Jeff the Killer|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Jeff_the_Killer Wa...ifu¿.jpg|Jane the Killer|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Jane_the_Killer No hay presupuesto x3.jpg|Holder of the Game|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Holder_of_the_Game No hay presupuesto x2.jpg|Holder of the First Seed|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Holder_of_the_First_Seed No hay presupuesto.jpg|Holder of War|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Holder_of_War COOOOOOOOOOOONCHETUMAAREE, NO, HAY, CEPEOPO... KENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|RSE Subjects|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/RSE_Subjects Yoff tokilogramo.jpg|Jeff the Killer (K. Banning Kellum)|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Jeff_the_Killer_(K._Banning_Kellum) de nuevo, la tedencia suicida x,d.jpg|Narrator|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Narrator_(Out_with_a_Bang) es un echizo simple pero inquebrantable.jpg|Stalker|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Stalker_(Penpal) una puerta JA.jpg|The Man|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Man_(Doors) el dauwnli xddd.jpg|Ticci Toby|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Ticci_Toby ojos azules asaDASDASDASD.png|Judge Angels|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Judge_Angels el choker version chibolo.jpg|Jason the Toymaker|link=Jason the Toymaker jaja viva pro aborto xD.jpg|Scarecrow|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Scarecrow_(Jacob_Turner) ojos azules, esoes.jpg|Lulu|link=Lulu Uhhh eskeri.jpg|Jonathan Felix|link=Jonathan Felix el conchesumadre que se webea con el tiempo.jpg|Jeremy|link=Jeremy (Creepypasta) Cole2.jpg|Cole|link=Cole Rosie.jpg|Rosie|link=Rosie 'Haunted Locations and Objects' ciudad RENZO.jpg|Ashley, Kansas|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Ashley,_Kansas casita que se jode a kokum xD.jpg|NoEnd House|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/NoEnd_House ._.XD satanico.jpg|Smile Dog|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Smile_Dog mas piedritas xddd.jpg|Stone Chambers|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Stone_Chambers titerillos xdxd.jpg|The Puppetmaster's Regime|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Puppetmaster%E2%80%99s_Regime ahhh, un clasico xd.jpg|Suicide Mouse|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Suicide_Mouse ay ki uapo uw.jpg|Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv|link=Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv aliens webones.jpg|The Gift of Mercy|link=The Gift of Mercy La tomino maldita alv.jpg|Tomino's Hell|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Tomino%27s_Hell 'Cryptids & Beasts' perrito apocaliptico bork bork owo.jpg|Dogscape|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Dogscape otra vez el bocazas xdd.jpg|Mr. Widemouth|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Mr._Widemouth cara de trapito.jpg|Seedeater|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Seedeater venezolano ambirento jzzjjzjakjasdjjfajfjfhadjkfj.jpg|The Rake|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Rake cosa rara que seguro es venezolano mutado xd.jpg|The Thing That Stalks The Fields|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Thing_That_Stalks_The_Fields uy un jaitos jajaja nome comas alv.jpg|Nolee Madow|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Nolee_Madow Skinny2.jpg|Skinny|link=Skinny Keelut.jpg|Keelut|link=Keelut BOB2.jpg|BOB|link=BOB 'Other Creatures' jesusvenezolanoman.jpg|Slenderman|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Slenderman ojos blancotes xdddd.jpg|Eyeless Jack|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Eyeless_Jack payaso emo ahre.jpg|Laughing Jack|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Laughing_Jack duende gay.jpg|Imps|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Imps_(String_Theory) espantachavezs.jpg|Scarecrow|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Scarecrow_(Creepypasta) TENGO MIEDO D..jpg|Mandú|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Mand%C3%BA el espeiderman xdd.jpg|The Forgotten Spider-Man|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_(The_Forgotten_Spider-Man) superman sadistic emo.jpg|Superman: No Heroes|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Superman_(Superman:_No_Heroes) otro venezolano hambriento carnivoro xddd.jpeg|The Skin Taker|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Skin_Taker el gordo hambriento gay.jpg|Unown King|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Unown_King perrito bork bork gigante OWO.jpg|Long Dog|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Long_Dog ZANGRE ZAAAAAAAAAANNGREEEE EN UN OJOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH SDASDASDASDASDA.jpg|The Blood Eye|link=The Blood Eye Bug qlero.jpg|The Princess|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Princess_(Creepypasta) ola bb.jpg|The Visitor|link=The Visitor Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon.jpg|The Forest Rabbit|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Forest_Rabbit Weegee Creepypasta.jpeg|Weegee|link=Weegee (Creepypasta) uhhh eskeri.jpg|The Ideation|link=The Ideation (Creepypasta) Peluche qlo.jpg|Ickbarr Bigelsteine|link=Ickbarr Bigelsteine Corrupto qlo 2.jpg|Corruptus|link=Corruptus mira otaku, un disney.jpg|Gascot|link=Gascot mickey en la droga, jajakekreizi.jpg|Photo-Negative Mickey|link=Photo-Negative Mickey el conchesumadre que usaba falda en los examenes.jpg|AI|link=AI (Creepypasta) 'Slendytubbies' Whitetubby.png|The Guardian|link=The_Guardian Tinkywinky2.png|Infected Tinky Winky|link=Infected_Tinky_Winky Dipsy33.png|Infected Dipsy|link=Infected_Dipsy Laa-Laa.png|Infected Laa-Laa|link=Infected_Laa-Laa Pophase3.png|Infected Po|link=Infected_Po Cave Tubby.png|Cave Tubbie|link=Cave_Tubbie Arrowtubbietriggered.png|Arrow Tubbie|link=Arrow_Tubbie Yetitubby.png|Yeti Tubbie|link=Yeti_Tubbie Shadowtubbie.png|Shadow Tubbie|link=Shadow_Tubbie Scythetubby.png|Scythe Tubbie|link=Scythe_Tubbie Thebrutetubbiez.png|Brute Tubbies|link=Brute_Tubbies Ghostgirl.png|Ghost Girl|link=Ghost_Girl Announcer2.png|The Announcer|link=The_Announcer Theimposter2.jpg|The Imposter|link=The_Imposter Noo_noo.png|Noo Noo|link=Noo_Noo Slendywinky.png|Infected Tinky Winky (Classic)|link=Infected_Tinkey_Winky_(Classic) Custard_Model.png|Tubby Custard|link=Tubby_Custard Verses related to the Creepypastas Some verses that has some relation with the Creepypastas, either due to being inspired by them, or having a beginning thanks to these stories. * SCP Foundation * Dreaming Moon * Channel Zero * The Slender Mythos Category:Verse Category:Creepypasta Category:Internet